Ariados (Pokémon)
|} Ariados (Japanese: アリアドス Ariados) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Ariados is a Pokémon that resembles a spider. It has a red body with black stripes and markings on its rear that form a face. In the center of its head is a small, white horn. Additionally, it also has small purple eyes and a pair of white mandibles. Ariados has four yellow legs with purple stripes; long, pointed growths on its back appear to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs. Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It spins a single strand of a special string endlessly out of its rear. The string can also be spun from its mouth; however, it is hard to tell which end is which. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders to hunt aggressively after darkness falls. It will attach silk to its prey and set it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. It spews thread on prey before biting into them with its fangs. Ariados makes its nest in the depths of the . Ariados and its pre-evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Ariados debuted in Ariados, Amigos, under the ownership of Tōkichi. It was used to battle in an effort to make her stronger. It later participated in the battle against , where it eventually wrapped them up in its web. An Ariados appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, under the ownership of Oakley. It was her main Pokémon, and was often used in her mission to capture and . An Ariados appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrester Franklin. It battled alongside against in a Double Battle, with the two going up against and . After a long battle, Ash emerged victorious, with Ariados being knocked out by 's . Harley's Ariados debuted in The Saffron Con. It made further appearances in Harley Rides Again and New Plot, Odd Lot!; in the latter episode, it was temporarily loaned to James and . Multiple Ariados appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where they attacked and her after the latter got caught in one of their webs. However, the two worked together to escape from them, and they were sent flying by Piplup's . J owns an Ariados, which debuted in Mutiny in the Bounty!. As J steals her victims' Pokémon, she would have her Ariados tie up her victims with . J's Ariados also made a brief appearance in Pillars of Friendship!, where J told it to use String Shot to tie up Ash and and prevent them from stopping the Legendary titans and as well. Eight Ariados appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!, where they attacked Dawn and her Piplup in the same manner as the Ariados that attacked them on the first day of their . Also like the last time, they were sent flying by Piplup's Bide. Multiple Ariados led by a one appeared in SS024, where they attacked Dawn and Shinko in a manner extremely similar to the start of Dawn's journey. They were all defeated after Dawn's evolved into and used . Three Ariados appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. They formed a group and surrounded Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope as they were searching for . However, they were warded off by a trapped in a log. An Ariados appeared in A Slippery Encounter!. It was agitated by 's and attacked it before being fought off by Pikachu. Multiple Ariados appeared in Defending the Homeland!. They are some of 's minions who were ordered to attack 's homeland in a flashback. They were used once more to attack Goodra and its friends. They reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Master Class is in Session!, and Performing a Pathway to the Future!. Three of them reappeared in Till We Compete Again!. Four Ariados appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, under the ownership of the ninja army. They reappeared in the next episode. Minor appearances Multiple Ariados appeared in 's fantasy in UnBEARable. Multiple Ariados appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. An Ariados appeared in From Cradle to Save, under the ownership of a student at the Pokémon Ninja School. An Ariados appeared in a flashback in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), Kellyn used his Capture Styler on an Ariados and had it use on some that belonged to J's henchmen. An Ariados appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, where Angie used it in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Multiple Ariados appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!, where they attacked Dawn and Piplup in Xatu's Forest. Multiple Ariados appeared in a flashback in A Slippery Encounter! and An Oasis of Hope!. An Ariados appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries . Ariados is able to spin extremely strong, sticky webs to trap its adversaries.}} }} In the manga ]] In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Multiple Ariados appeared in PW38. In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Masked Man has an Ariados, seen during his first appearance in Ilex Forest in You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour. He uses an Ariados to combat due to the type advantages it has over it. Janine owns an Ariados which first appeared in Crossing Crobat, where she used him to scale from a building to Goldenrod Museum. She uses him to battle and for her job as a ninja. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Janine was shown with an Ariados in JBA5. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Ariados appeared in Pokémon to the Rescue! of Ginji's Rescue Team. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} Viridian Forest (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} (Swarm)}} |} |} , Terminus Cave (swooping) Friend Safari (Poison)}} |} |} , , and , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} , , and , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 16, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple, Altru Building}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 277}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=168 |name2=Ariados |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Ariados is one of the few Pokémon whose sprites in both are the same. Origin Ariados's appearance is based on the '' spider, but with the prosoma (thorax and head area) and opisthosoma (abdominal area) reversed, fitting with its Pokédex entry. Its ability to spin string from its mouth and its signature move likely refer to , which spit venomous silk from their to capture prey. Name origin Ariados may be named after the Greek myth of Theseus and , wherein Ariadne gave Theseus a ball of twine before he entered the Labyrinth to slay the Minotaur, so that he may trail the strand behind him and find his route back to her. Ariados may also be a combination of (Latin for ) and 脅す odosu (to threaten) or dos (Spanish for two, used possibly because it has two stingers, or because it is the second form in its evolutionary line). In other languages and the Spanish "dos" for two. |fr=Migalos|frmeaning=From |es=Ariados|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ariados|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ariados|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아리아도스 Ariados|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=阿利多斯 Ālìduōsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=आरिआडस Ariados|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ариадос Ariados|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Ariados es:Ariados fr:Migalos it:Ariados ja:アリアドス zh:阿利多斯